Reality Vs Dreams
by Only one left
Summary: What if it wasn't Clary that came home to find her own house trashed and her mother gone? What if it was someone else who interfered with fate itself? What will happen? Read to find out
1. Epilogue

I scoffed as Clarisse pinned me to the ground with her spear to my throat and my own blade meters away from my reach, I was currently wearing this. It was almost dinner time and me and Clarisse decided to have a quick practice before it, but by the time we finished there was a crowd around us.  
Oh well i thought as she helped me up. "Good one Clare," I only call her that cos I'm the only one she lets to call her that , "but I let you win and you know that," I said pointing to her, "I know that," I said, this time pointing to myself, "and they all know that." I said pointing around the crowd. I smirked and went to my cabin, Apollo's, and changed into something a little bit more stylish, NOT, that what I was wearing no wasn't stylish...  
I changed into this and headed to the camp fire, I found Percy, Nico and the rest of the gang sitting at the top with one empty seat, I smiled a small smile and walked over to them, sitting down next to Nico. Nico's like my best friend, Anyway I wasn't really paying much attention to what Mr. D was saying, like I ever do..

But that's when I heard my name.

I froze, I looked up from my lap to find every one staring at ME, I gulped and stood up, following the stairs down to stage, to where Mr. D stood not a single expression played on his face. Chiron on the other hand looked worried, could it be that they found out about my Shadowhunter blood? I looked up at where most of the Apollo cabin kids sat, my half brothers and sisters looked kinda proud to have someone like me in their cabin, to be related to me. I then looked up at my friends, who looked half shocked, half worried. "Well," said Mr. D's harsh voice, " Explain to us about your 'other' world!" He sounded sick, as in sick of me. I gulped and started to explain what we do, what we use, the different ranks, what Downworlders are and all that stuff, I explained how we give our lives to protect the humans, I couldn't bring myself to call them Mundanes. I explained why I would leave camp for such a long amount of time, to do my job, to make sure everything was in place.

That evening I packed and left, not because I forced, because I had to anyway. I left wearing this.  
I walked towards and out the entrance without turning back once...


	2. Chapter 1

I stood there, dressed in all black, my dark brown hair fell in light curls behind my back, my Sapphire like eyes looked out of place in the pitch black street (Outfit) as I swiftly walked away from the scene, three Demons, that had been my fight for that evening. More than those lazy ass... Cough... Er, I mean, than those other 3 who had to work as a team to slay one Demon. Not, that I cared. That is. I walked by, past, the Institute, home to the infamous Jace Wayland. Who killed more Demons than other people his age, well apart from me of course. From the Institute I turned a left and walked in that direction for about 20 minutes before I stopped at my place, a bright place that screams out, go near me and you'll die. Of course, that's what all the Demons and most Downworlders thought. I thought It looked kinda cheery, with its blue curtains and colorful decor and stone walls, It kind of looked like a cross between a castle and a new modern Mundane house, I loved it

The next morning I went to a coffee shop (Outfit), the one where Clary and Simon were at, when I noticed them having a conversation about Clary's mental state. I froze, she had a piece of paper with the 'Angelic Power' ruin on it. She wasn't a Mundane, she was a Shadow hunter. Except, she doesn't know it, I had a hunch for a while now. Next thing I know, she walked out through the back, following Jace, wait. What? Jace, Uh-Oh, this can't be good. I ran to Clary's place to find it destroyed...

I heard Clary's footsteps on the stairs, I quickly drew a ruin, it splits a place into two realities, one with me in it. and one with Clary in, to get into the original reality, Clary's, all you need to do is wake up and I'm guessing it's Jace who'll wake up and end up saving Clary... Anyway, after i drew the ruin I stepped into the apartment and found Clary's mother, Jocelyn, gone. I drew another ruin on my fore arm and tided the place up. And that's when I heard it, a growl. I turned around slowly and the demon Dog charged at me, I was to slow for it, I stumbled and fell side-ways. Cursing I tried to get my sword out from behind my back with no luck. So I went for the dagger but it was to close to get a good aim in a couple of seconds, I shakily got it out and pointed it out in front of it, just as the thing was about to make contact with me. Except, It didn't I opened my eyes to see Jace. Shit, Shit, Shit. was all I could think. He, they weren't supposed to know about me! How am I supposed to explain this to him! I can't say that I'm a mundane, cos I have the weapons to prove other wise...

He offered a hand to help me up but I ignored it and stood up myself, ignoring the pain in my leg as i stood up and brushed myself of. I headed for the door but a hand grabbed my wrist and spun me round so I was facing him. I mentally groaned.  
"Who are you?" Jace asked softly, but I wasn't falling for that, I could sense the venom behind it. "No one you would care about." I snapped back. I snatched my hand back and turned to leave when my knees gave way and I passed out.

I open my eyes slowly expecting to see the infirmary at camp, but instead I wake up in the Institute infirmary. Wait, what!? How did I end up here? And that's when it hit me, me saving Clary's butt, everything, I remember how my knees gave way and how I passed out.  
"σκατά, σκατά, σκατά!" I swore in Greek, what can I say? It's in my blood, "Γιατί στο διάολο είμαι εδώ?" I asked out loud to no-one, "Γιατί πρέπει να είναι τόσο αδέξια? Τι να κάν? για να τσαντίσεις τους Θεού?" I said again but a little louder.  
"What the hell did you just say?" Boomed a voice from the entrance, shit it was Jace. I looked over to where he was standing, In the door way of the Infirmary, "Urm, I didn't say anything. Why would you think that I said anything?" I said a little to quickly to be able to pull it of. Hay maybe, he's stupid enough to believe me! But of course my luck just wasn't there at the moment, like always...  
"Do I look stupid to you?" He said with a warning tone, which I completely ignored. Also like usual. He-he.  
"Do you want me to lie to you or do you want to here the truth?" I asked, a smirk playing on my dry, cracked lips. Now that I think about it I probably look I was dragged to hell and back. NOT that that has, erm, happened to me. No why would you think that? I heard him growl and he walked up to the end of my bed, by now I had sat up and was getting ready to get out of bed.  
"Don't play around with me Mundane! I'm warning you just don't or I'll-"  
"You'll what? Throw me out the Institute? Make me fight you? Or even better, fight you all? Save your threats for someone who cares Jace!" I think that I have now completely pissed him of! "Oh, and you still didn't answer my previous question" I got out of bed and pulled my shoes on. Just as I was going to head out a hand stopped me. Or, to be more precise, Jace's hand stopped me and spun me round so I was facing him. Our bodies were pressed together perfectly, as if we were meant to be one. I looked up into his golden eyes while he looked down into my Sapphire ones. I found him leaning in ever so slowly as if he was unsure of the fact that he wanted to kiss me, his eyes were closed so I rolled my eyes only to find that I was leaning in as well. Shit. What the Hades am I doing? I promised myself that I would never fall for a guy again. And here I am almost kissing a guy who I don't even know! With that last thought I pulled myself out from his grasp and walked away, leaving him behind looking furious at himself. Well he should be, shouldn't he? I shook my head, "I'm losing my mind." I whispered to myself... wait that doesn't sound right does it? Thought not. I walked towards the nearest bathroom and got in, locking the door behind to make sure no-one walked in by mistake, and clicked my fingers. Immediately my outfit changed. I looked at myself at the mirror, that stretched from floor to ceiling, and smiled happy with what Aphrodite had picked out. I sent her a quick thanks before I un-locked the door and walked out only to bump into someone. "Watch where your- Oh it's you, i'm guessing our little Mundane has finally woken up from her beauty sleep." It was Alec, I could tell. and it seemed that he was mocking me. He glanced up at me and at the two swords that were on my back, they looked exactly the same apart from one incy, wincy detail, one was made out of silver, for Demons and such, while the other was made out from a very rare metal called Celestial Bronze, then glanced down to my waist where I put my dagger, one edge silver, the over Celestial Bronze. It saves me having two you see. "What are you doing with those weapons, where did you get them from- did you steal them from us? Your a mundane after all, maybe you thought you could use something as skilled as these? Well you thought wrong." He said, venom dripping from every word, I had a feeling that he didn't like me very much... wonder why? I stared him right in the face and said,  
"Listen here boy, I'm not a Mundane, I didn't steal those-" I pointed to my back, "and I'm more skilled at these than you and Jace put together nice and tight. Got it?" He nodded slightly, "Good, by the way I'm Sapphire Blackheart, Shadowhunter and Demi- Urm. Yeah, hi" I gave a quick wave and walked in the opposite direct. Gods that was close!


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, on the floor. Yup Ladies and Gentlemen, you heard correctly, I, Sapphire Clare Blackheart Woke up on the floor. Very professional, any way once I took in my surroundings I realized that I was in the library a book in my hand. I sat up and opened the book, only to find the words escaping the page, except they weren't even words I recognized, they looked like a 5 year old scribbled. I guess the Dyslexia got worse from all those years of not picking up a book. "ηλίθιος Δυσλεξία!" I mutter.  
"Hay, What you trying to do? Read upside down? Here," It was Jace, I recognized his voice, I was still looking down at the book when it got taken from my hands by his gentle ones and put back, what I was assuming was, the right way round, I looked up at him Sheepishly and muttered a small thanks before trying to puzzle out the book and it's context, heck, I didn't even know what the book is about! But no matter how hard I tried the letters zoomed around the page like they where high or something. About 10 minutes later I found that Jace was still there. I raised my head so I could see him, he was looking at me, no, he was studying me is more like. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up to look at me instead of, well, at me. Does that make sense?  
"Oh, hay. You look a bit frustrated their. And I didn't know that you were into the Ancient Greeks!" He said questioningly,  
"Ohhhh, so that's what I'm trying to read. Okay then, and yeah, I am into the Greeks." which wasn't a lie, not really.  
"What do you mean, 'trying to read'? Can't you read or something?" I gave him, are you fucking serious look and said,  
"I know how to read but I can't cos of my dyslexia, der!" he gave me a pitting look which I returned with a scowl.  
"Don't give me pity, I don't need it, nor do I want it" I said with a huff.  
"Whats wrong with you?" He shouted  
What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted back  
"Your to secretive for your own good." He snapped at me,  
"Your nosiness is going to get you killed!" I snapped back, I shouldn't have said that, I should not have said that. Whops. Luckily Alec decided to interrupt, thank the Gods for that!  
"Urm, can I, urm, talk to you? Alone..."  
"Oh, me?" He nodded, "Urm, yeah sure, hang on a sec." I stood up and put the book in my bag. And followed Alec down the hall and into his bedroom? Okay the bedroom, interesting..  
"Look, okay, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I guess it was the mood swings but Jace is right," I gasped at this and he chuckled before continuing in a serious voice, "you are hiding something, and I can tell that you ether don't want to tell us or you can't, or both. But whatever it is you-" I blanked him out and I started to tap fingers on my thigh and mentally sang along to one of my favorite songs on the planet, heart by heart by Demi-Lovato- "Hay Sapphire? Are you even listening to me?" Alec asked looking both worried and annoyed. Fuck. I nodded my head,  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I get easily distracted. Sorry, did I blank out on you? It happens sorry." I said apologetically. He shook his head,  
"No worry's. Do you do that often or?"  
"No, well, kinda. If someones talking for a long time my mind automatically wonders of. You can blame my ADHD for that..." I smiled a small smile.  
"Wait, you have ADHD? But didn't you say that you have Dyslexia as well? I mean back in the library that you have Dyslexia and that's why the book was upside-"  
"Upside down, yes, I have both, though I don't really mind, the ADHD's kinda useful sometimes, like when I'm out fighting demons for the whole evening, it keeps me going you know?" I talk WAY to much for my own good.  
"Wow, and how bout the Dyslexia thing? I mean Is it annoying, or do you not read at all?" Okay, this time a gave him a look, does he really think I'm that stupid? Ouch that hurt.  
"DO you really think I'm stupid?" I asked quietly. His Eyes widened as he realized what he said.  
"What-no, not that's not what I meant! I swear, I wasn't trying to be rude!" He said quickly when Jace walked in his room. YAY! Note the sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 3

"And what do you want?" I asked grumpily, I was in no mood to talk with him, if you get what I mean. No? No problemo then.  
"Whats your problem?" He asked angrily, "I tried being nice-" he started but I cut him off,  
"Nice, you call prying into someone's personal life being nice?" I asked astounded, he combed his hand through his golden hair, his golden eyes locked on me as if studying me, the light danced on his, as if they were actually made of Gold. Alec's eyebrows knitted together in questioning, I just shook my head slightly at him, as if to say, no clue whats going on here at all. Alec cleared his throat,  
"What d'ya need Jace?" He asked as nicely as possible,  
"Izzy told me to tell you that dinners ready." Jace answered plainly and walked out the room. OK then, that was normal I thought to myself,  
"You coming?" Alec asked me, I shook my head,  
"Nah, not hungry." It's the truth, I'm not. he looked at me worriedly,  
"If it's because of Jace-" He began but I interrupted him, is it just me or am I doing that a lot over the past couple of days?  
"It's not Jace, Alec. Don't worry, I'm just not hungry..." I gave him a reassuring smile before he walked out, leaving me alone.

* * *

Over the next couple of days I trained, trained, drew, and sang. Not a lot really, and I did that during the night. So ya, I'm kinda tired, me and Alec grew close, as in, in a brotherly/sisterly way, and I'm currently taking a stroll around the Institute. So there I caught you up to date!  
I bumped into someone, Alec? Nah he's in the training room. Izzy? Nope, in the kitchen, main reason why I'm on the other side of the Institute. Jace? Yup, Am I lucky or am I lucky? I mean seriously, We haven't even seen each over for like 3 days!  
"Sorry." Is all I say and I start to walk in the direction he came from when I felt his hand grab my wrist. And drag me towards the green house, I haven't been there yet! I forgot they even had it. "Eurm, Jace What we doing here?" I asked  
"To get away from Izzy's cooking," He said simply. Ohhhh Okay, knew that. "It was starting to get to where you were going. And because I wanted to apologize." I stared at him, Jace, JACE wanted to apologize! Woah, that's big.  
"O-okay then, I guess I gotta apologize to, for, ya know, being a complete arse to you." I said, stuttering a little. He chuckled a bit,  
"No problem, I deserved it, you were right, it's your life and your secrets. I shouldn't of tried to pry like that, Sorry." I looked up to him, I loved his eyes, he reminds me of Hercules. weird way of mentally complementing someone... Oh well.  
"it's okay, I forgive you." I smiled weakly at him. And I told him everything there was to tell, kinda, I told him the outline, careful not to mention about my 'other half'. When I finished he hugged me. And that's when I broke. That was how James held me when we were scared, or over-stressed.  
"Shh, why you crying?" He asked I gulped  
"I, er, I had a-a guy that I cared about but he, died while in a fight." I didn't dare explain any further. I looked up at his eyes and found him leaning in. And so was I. And then BOOM we kissed, It was rough at first as if he was afraid that I might pull away. But once he realized that I wasn't going to any time soon the kiss softened. But what he didn't know, is that he just stole my first kiss. I pulled away, the guy I said I wasn't to love just stole my first kiss. I started to panic. I broke my own No.1 rule, to never fall for a guy like that again. Shit.


	5. Chapter 4

"Jace-I-" I started but I was completely speechless.  
"What's wrong, are you with Alec? Shit I'm so sorry, I didn't know! I swear!" Jace exclaimed, I shook my head,  
"No, me and Alec aren't dating, and it's me who should be sorry, I like you, a lot. But I can't do this, everyone who I love gets hurt. I hurt those who I love. I'm sorry, I can't do this. Just wake up Jace. You know what I mean, you'll live the life you was destined for." I whispered the last part and walked out, straight to the music room, It's where I can think clearly and express all my feelings. I sat down on the Piano and ran my hands over the keys thinking of which song to play when it clicked, Haunted by Taylor Swift, well it is now. I gave her that song. It was originally mine. I Started to play the notes gracefully. And sang. That is until I heard THEM walk past. I walked to the door and listened to what Clary said, They kissed, he kissed her right after me! I didn't cry I just walked out.

* * *

The next evening we were going to Magnas' party, I, of course was invited. They however, were not. Izzy walked out with Clary right behind her.  
"Doesn't she look pretty?" asked Izzy, Alec beat me,  
"She looks like someone's phone number should be writen on a bathroom wall." I choked on my last minute dinner. Simon looked at me weirdly but shook it of. Good, he, at least, has a brain.  
"Ready?" I asked no one. Everyone nodded their heads.  
"Good, let's go party!" I smiled, I loved parties, they have good music!  
"We aren't going to have fun, were going to retrieve her memories. Or have you forgotten that?" Jace asked smugly  
"YOU are, but I'm not. It's not my problem." I was going to go there anyway.

* * *

As soon as I got there I wen't to the stage I felt as if I belonged here, on the stage I mean,  
"Hay guys! I AM BACK!"I screamed the crowed cheered me on. You see, I always came to his parties because I always sang here.  
"Alright, the first song I'll sing is gonna be Hoedown to get you guys moving!" The music started...

Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

Try it with me, here we go.  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
That's right  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom-boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap

1-2-3 everybody come on off your seats,  
I'm gonna tell you bout a beat,  
That's gonna make you move your feet.

I'll give the barbecue,  
Show and tell your how to move,  
If you're 5 or 82,  
This is something you can do.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (throwdown) _[x3]_

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

We get to 4, 5, 6  
And you're feeling busted,  
But it's not time to quit,  
Practice makes you perfect.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move it side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-zag, cross the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (throwdown) _[x3]_

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom de clap de clap,  
Boom-boom clap.  
Come on, here we go.  
Boom-Boom clap,  
Boom de clap de clap.  
Boom-Boom clap,  
Boom de clap.

Pop it, lock it, polka-dot it  
Countrify it then hip-hop it.  
Put your hawk in the sky,  
And move it side-to-side.  
Jump to the left, stick it, glide.  
Zig-zag, across the floor  
Shuffle in diagonal,  
When the drum hits, hands on your hips.  
One-footed, 180 twist.  
Then a zig-zag, step slide  
Lean it left, clap 3 times  
Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (throwdown) _[x3]_

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Do the hoedown (throwdown) _[x3]_

Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

Boom dap clap, ba-boom dap clapclapclap  
Boom bap clap, ba-boom da clapclapclap  
Boom da clap, boom de clap de clap  
Throw it all together, that's how we roll.

I finished the first song and started the second one Alec started it of with:

_[Alec:]_  
Ya know it's your boy I-Y-A-Z and big time rush! (woo! _[echo]_)

_[Me:]_  
If I ruled the world, I'd throw all the money  
In the air like confetti  
If I ruled the world, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break all the borders down, when I shake the ground

_[Me:]_  
If I ruled the world  
I'd dream out loud

_[All:]_  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us Geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _[x2]_

_[Me:]_  
If you were my girl  
You'd never have to worry about another thing, no  
'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me  
Running the show  
We'd throw every rule in the book out and  
Bring down the house

_[Me:]_  
If you were my girl  
We'd dream out loud

_[All:]_  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _[x2]_

_[Alec:]_  
I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill.  
Iyaz and big time rush keepin' it real.  
Magic carpets, girl we go wherever,  
I ain't tryin' a run game, I ain't tryin' to be clever  
Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen.  
Going a hundred miles an hour,  
Girl, we runnin' the streets.  
And if the cops ever try and pull us over,  
We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own ya! "

_[Me:]_  
If I ruled the world

_[Alec:]_  
Here we go, here we go...

_[All:]_  
So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, up  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you _[x5]_

I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world.

I laughed, this was what I was missing.

A/N: Not gonna update till I get at least 5 reviews. Sorry, I gotta do this guys


End file.
